


Like Something Unholy

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [8]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Guillermo shows his master just how much he loves him
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Like Something Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Unholy

Guillermo shifted on his knees, kneeling on the soft persian rug beneath him. Nandor was lighting incense behind him, the heavy aroma filling the lurid room. His hands were collapsed behind his back, fingers twitching with the desire to palm his aching erection, or remove his briefs, a sticky wet patch forming in the front, to grab that vampire behind him and drag him over to the bed already. 

Fingers ran through his soft curls, and a shiver ran up his spine as Nandor stepped in front of him.

Guillermo looked up at him, eyes alight with anticipation, waiting for Nandor to say the word. Nandor just watched the human kneeling on the floor before him impassively as he silently pleaded, every fiber of his being begging for the mere chance to reach out and touch the impious creature before him, mindlessly stroking his hair. It was as if the creature took great pleasure in his discomfort. 

Guillermo lived for moments like this. These brief moments in the sanctuary of the blue room, on his knees in front of his master, his idol, his Nandor. The dark of the room seeped into his soul, offering him the warmth and safety he could only find here, like this. 

Finally, Nandor gave a nod, and Guillermo dived forward, mouthing at the hardening cock in front of him, moaning and tonguing his master’s trousers as his hands wrapped around his strong thighs fisting the fabric there. 

Nandor jolted at the heat of Guillermo’s breath seeping through his pants, keeping the familiar’s head firmly in place with his fist full of hair.

Leading him back with a tug at the back of his head, Nandor worked the ties of his trousers loose. Guillermo’s mouth started watering at the thick length bobbing in his face. 

As soon as he felt the pressure give, Guillermo surged forward taking Nandor’s cock down his throat moaning around the cool length. With his hands digging into the cold flesh of Nandor’s thigh, he watched the vampire’s mouth fell open, swirling his tongue around the head, bobbing back down, laving his tongue on the underside of his cock. 

Nandor snarled, grabbing his head. Guillermo could feel the strength in his hands, the power to break bones, to tear him apart where he knelt, all he did was assisted Guillermo, fucking his face, eyes trained on the drooling man beneath him.   
A growl emanated from the back of his throat as Nandor grabbed Guillermo by the hair and yanked him off his cock. 

Guillermo let his mouth fall open wide, eagerly awaiting his offerings, watching as Nandor stroked his cock, groaning out praises for his sweet Guillermo, coming with a grunt. 

He held Guillermo in place as Nandor came across his face, in his mouth, dribbling down his chin, across his chest and round belly. Guillermo smiled as he swallowed, the sight made Nandor’s cock twitch another glop shooting onto his soft lips. 

Nandor’s hand finally loosened its grip on his curls, rubbing a thumb across his familiar’s cheeks, smearing his semen into his skin, dipping his thumb between those plump lips into the warm cavern of Guillermo’s mouth. Guillermo zealously cleaned his master up. Nandor pulled away, smacking his half-hard cock against Guillermo’s cheek, amused at how easily his familiar accepted everything he offered him as if he were desperate for it. 

He was brought out of his doctrinal haze by a harsh buzzing coming from the clothes piled at the door. 

“Go see what it is,” Nandor dismissed him, turning to rifle through the drawer of playthings. “But hurry, I don’t like to be kept waiting.” 

Guillermo nodded, hurrying to stand. He grabbed his phone, palming himself as he pulled up his messages. He let out a groan when he saw who it was from: his mother.

Hola mi Memo. I know you’re very busy with work, but can you please try to come to church today, te quiero. 

Every week, she begged and pleaded for him to join her. He always felt a twinge of guilt in his chest when she called and he had to turn her down yet again. The disappointment in her voice and the nagging pull at the back of his mind chastising him for abandoning his faith were hard to ignore once, but the pull towards his master was too great. 

“Guillermo, hurry up and get on the bed,” 

Guillermo hurriedly typed his vague excuse, well beyond caring whether it was believable. It was as if all existence came down to this room, and his master, eyeing him lustfully across the room, waiting for him.  
Phone long forgotten, Guillermo clambered onto the plush bed, skin sticky with drying vampire semen, waiting on his hands and knees.

“Roll over,” Nandor chastised smacking his soft round bottom, “You’re going to get semen everywhere.” Guillermo rolled onto his back and Nandor swooped in with a towel, reverently cleaning him with a towel. 

Once Nandor deemed him clean, he placed a scratchy kiss on his tummy, looking hungrily up at the man laid out before him. 

Nandor reached up, carefully tying Guillermo to the headboard

“You remember your word yes?” Nandor nibbled at his jaw

“Uughhhh, yes master.” Guillermo nodded, distracted by the scrape against his face.

Satisfied that his human was ready, Nandor moved to the edge of the bed to admire his work. 

Guillermo was lying prostrate on his back, hands tied tightly to the beadboard. The cool air against his flushed skin sending shivers across his body. He let out a mewl, arching his back, tensing against the restraints, spreading his legs invitingly as the vampire scrutinized every detail. His face was flushed a delicious red, his cock was straining up by his soft belly, his tight little hole already prepared. All of this was for him.

Crawling up between those plush thighs, Nandor left a trail of nips, scrapes, and bites up his body, stroking his aching cock as he bit into his shoulder. Each puncture sent a fresh wave of moans from his familiar’s throat. Nandor flashed a toothy grin when Guillermo’s thick cock jumped in his hand as his fangs slipped into his hot buttery skin. 

Nandor slotted their hips together, thrusting his length against Guillermo’s, a growl rumbling in his chest as he rutted into his soft body. 

“Hhhnnng, Nandor please” Guillermo panted, arms straining against the restraints“Please just fuck me.” 

Tears stung at his eyes as he felt Nandor pressing against his entrance. He whined, bucking his hips looking for something, anything. 

A ringing broke through the moment, shattering the intimacy. Guillermo let out a strangled sob as Nandor’s weight disappeared. 

Before he could catch his breath, Nandor had returned, phone in hand, undoing the knots around his wrists and offering the offending thing to him, turning his attention to praising Guillermo’s round belly.

Guillermo rolled his eyes when he heard his mother’s frantic voice. 

“‘Que, ama?” He should be a little nicer to her, but also, Nandor was nuzzling his way towards his groin and that seemed far more appealing.

“Porque no vas a la iglesia, mijo?” 

Guillermo frowned. He really shouldn’t be so hard on her-

“Fuck!” 

Guillermo screamed as Nandor bottomed out inside him, the vampire above him grinning widely, fangs on full display.

Guillermo quickly soothed his mother, before muting her. He held the phone at arm’s length for good measure.

“Nandor!” he hissed. “What the fuck was that for?” 

Nandor shrugged, slowly dragging his cock out before thrusting back in, earning him a little yelp.

“Finish your call now, Guillermo.” Nandor leaned in, nipping at his ear with a sharp fang “I’m not stopping.”

Guillermo quickly unmuted the phone, babbling at his mother, saying anything that came to mind, anything to get her off the phone before his hiccuping cries became too obvious. 

As if disappointed with how composed he was, Nandor grabbed a handful of hips, dragging him down onto his weeping length, ramming right into his prostate.

Guillermo let out a strangled goodbye as he ended the call and tossed the phone across the room.

Nandor’s eyes began to glow a deep gold as he thrust into the tight heat of the whimpering familiar beneath him, holding him in place with a bruising grip. 

Guillermo’s erection hadn’t flagged at all during the interruption. The realization filled him with shame, his face heating up as Nandor continued his punishing pace. 

Guillermo was a babbling mess, crying out praises for his master. “Nandor, Nandor, please. Please give me more, ugh your cock feels so good please don’t stop don’t stop!” he cried, squirming erratically beneath the vampire as he hit that bundle of nerves again and again. 

Nandor grabbed his length and stroked him until Guillermo came across his tummy with a sob. 

Just a few thrusts and Nandor emptied himself with a shout deep inside him. Guillermo’s spent cock twitched feebly against his stomach at the feeling of Nandor’s cum dripping out of his hole. 

Nandor carefully rolled them over, setting Guillermo in his lap, stroking his damp curls, quietly reminding him how good he was for him,

As Guillermo fell into sleep, he felt a twinge in his gut. What has become of him? He should be out, caring for his mother, or repenting for everything he’s done. Instead, he found himself in the arms of a sleeping beast, a devil of the night, his seed dripping out of him, his arms wrapping around his waist. Then again, who’s to say what he should do? Nandor didn’t seem opposed to this, and that was what really mattered. Nandor, his divine face sleepy in his haze, nuzzling into him. Yes, this is where he belongs and where he would stay for as long as Nandor allows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope u liked it!!


End file.
